This invention relates generally to signs and more particularly to apparatus and method for installing slats on signs.
Certain types of signs utilize replaceable slats that inter-fit within a pair of grooves on a front surface of the sign. The slats are typically manufactured from vinyl, plastic or aluminum. The slats are fit within the grooves and remain there until it is time to change the content of the sign. Once it is time to change the sign, the slats are removed and new slats are installed. A particular type of sign is a tri-vision sign. These signs have a plurality of adjacent slat holders. Each slat holder is triangular in shape and accommodates three slats. Once the slats are installed, the sign displays a first set of slats, then the slat holders rotate and displays a second set of slats, and the slat holders rotate again and the sign displays a third set of slats. Thus, three signs are held and displayed by such a device. One of the difficulties associated with such a sign is changing the slats.